Open Your Eyes
by Dreamerrrxo
Summary: This story is told from Angela Rizzoli's point of view. The love starts from the moment they meet under the oak tree in the park not far from Boston Cambridge University. It starts out as friendship that will eventually turn into a love story This is my first Rizzles fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

This story is told from Angela's POV

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. All rights go to Janet Tamaro.

_If I were to tell any love story, it would be the story of my daughter Jane and her best friend (now wife) Maura. It took them both a long time to admit it (because they were both so stubborn) after both denied it millions of the chemistry was there. Everyone knew it. Even they knew it, but they wouldn't admit it._

_Maura and Jane met in Maura's freshman year at Boston Cambridge University..._

Fall of 1995

Maura Isles was sitting under the big oak tree in the park reading "Gray's Anatomy." She always read things like that. Maura was the brightest person you could ever meet. She literally knew everything. But she didn't have many friends. She was socially awkward but she focused more on her studies than anything else.

"Hey you." A tall brunette said to the redhead. She seemed to be on a run.

Maura looked up. "Yes?" she answered.

The brunette knelt down to meet the young woman "I always see you out here alone." she said. "You're always reading medical books." she smiled.

Maura looked at her. "Well I just prefer to be alone." she said. "And I am infact studying medicine. So that would explain the medical books I'm always reading." She said.

"Uh huh." the brunette said. "Well I always see you out here and wanted to know if you'd like to take a walk." she asked.

Maura looked at her. She'd never been asked to go on a walk with anyone for as long as she could remember.

"Yes. Yes I would." She said smiling.

"Awesome!" the brunette said happily. She stood up then held out her hand for the redhead to take.

"Thanks." she said smiling and taking the brunettes hand as she pulled her to her feet.

"No problem." she said. "I'm Jane." she said as they started to walk.

The redhead smiled at her new friend. "I'm Maura." she said.

"Well nice to meet you Maura." Jane said smiling.

"You too Jane." Maura responded.

For the next two hours the two walked around Boston. The two talked about everything and anything. Maura was studying at Boston Cambridge but living in an elegant loft and she was studying medicine. Maura also told Jane that she was adopted and graduated high school rather young. And Jane had just started community college. She talked about how she'd go there for two years then go into the police academy.

"I want to be a homicide detective." Jane said proudly.

"How interesting." Maura said

Jane nodded. "It's been a dream for a long time." she said smiling.

She also told Maura she'd been accepted to Boston Cambridge but chose not to go.

"Why did you decline such a wonderful opportunity?" Maura questioned.

"Because my family wouldn't have been able to afford pop is a plumber." Jane answered.

Maura just simply nodded.

"So what are you afraid of?" Jane asked

"Chromium bacterium vialactia" Maura answered.

"Chromo bactro what?" Jane asked.

Maura laughed. "Flesh eating bacteria." she answered.

"Oh.. Well.. of course. That's like terrifying." Jane answered.

"It's quite scary actually." Maura said. "It eats the flesh from the inside out." she said cringing.

Jane couldn't help but laugh at her newfound friend. "Maura c'mon you mean to tell me you're not afraid of snakes or spiders?"

Maura shook her head. "I find the structure and pattern of a Thamnophis elegans terrestris quite fascinating. and the Labidognatha does good for nature." she said factually.

Jane shook her head. "Ok so other than the flesh eating demon, what else are you afraid of?"  
"People. Living people." Maura answered.

Jane looked at her "But you said you wanted to be a doctor. You kinda have to have human contact." she said.

Maura shook her head. "I want to be a Medical Examiner." She said. "I want to be the voice for the non living. They deserve to be heard too Jane."

Jane nodded.

"Plus." Maura added. "The dead don't judge me like the living do."

Jane looked at her "I don't judge you."

Maura smiled. "I know you don't. You're my first _true friend_."

Jane smiled at her. "Well I've known you for exactly 2 hours and you already know my life's story.

Maura smiled "You know me very well too Jane."

Jane stared at her for a second. Something about this woman clicked. She didn't know what, but the chemistry was overwhelming. _"C'mon Jane"_ she said to herself _"you've got a boyfriend. You like MEN" _She said in her head.

Maura stared back at Jane. She too felt a strange kinship towards the tall brunette._ "Maura you know better. You love Garrett"_ she said to herself remembering her boyfriend."_But studies do show humans love experimenting with new feelings and objects_" she said to herself. Something about her. Something she's never felt with any man. Something new.

"Oh crap!" Jane said looking down at her watch.

"What is it?" Maura asked.

"I'm late for dinner and we're on the other side of Boston!" Jane exclaimed.

Maura chuckled at Jane freaking out.

"It's not funny Maura!" She yelled. "Ma hates late!"

Maura couldn't help but laugh at Jane's attitude.

Jane looked at her then thought about it. "You're coming with me." she said.

Maura stopped laughing. "Excuse me?" she said.

Jane nodded. "Yup. You're coming to a Rizzoli family dinner tonight. You're gonna be my excuse for being late." she said.

Maura looked at her. "I wouldn't want to intrude." she said.

"Nonsense." Jane said. "My ma always makes enough food to feed half of Boston." Jane said.

"Well.." Maura thought. "Alright. I've never had a_ real family_ dinner before." Maura quipped. "It seems like it'd be a rather interesting experience."

Jane smiled at her. "Fantastic." she said smiling. "I'll just say you're a friend from school."

Maura shook her head "But I'm not and I cannot lie." she said.

"What are you saying you'll break out into hives if you lie?" Jane snickered.

Maura nodded. "That's exactly what will happen."

Jane looked at her wide eyed. "Alright then." she said. "I met you in the park."

Maura smiled. "I like that." she said.

Jane smiled back. "Me too." she said. "C'mon we've got a dinner to attend." she said.

_Now when Maura came into my house. I knew immediately she was something special. Not because she's smart as a whip, but because my daughter who didn't usually bring friends over ever, brought Maura into our home and introduced her to us. Jane hasn't done that with anyone except for her boyfriend Casey who never came over. And the way Jane acted around Maura. Maura brought out the joy and happiness that was infact my daughter Jane. She revealed a side of Jane no one ever thought existed..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Now like Jane mentioned in the last chapter, I HATE when people are late to my family dinners. Unless you're dying or hospitalized, you better be on time. Well, like usual Jane was late. But this time she had a very good excuse..._

_6:45pm. Rizzoli Household._

"Ma!" Jane screamed as they entered the front door.

Angela Rizzoli appeared out of the kitchen.

"Jane where the hell have you been?!" Angela scolded.

"Sorry Ma. We just got to talking and before either of us knew it, it was 6:00. I'm so sorry." Jane said.

Angela shook her head. "This is the tenth time you've been late. It's Sunday Janey! Wait." she paused. "Who's we?" Angela asked now curious.

Jane smiled. "Her." she said stepping aside. "Her name is Maura Isles. she's Studying to be a doctor." Jane said proudly remembering her friends details.

"Medical Examiner." Maura corrected. Jane rolled her eyes. "Well it's still medical isn't it?" she said sarcastically.

"Well. Technically yes but I'm not looking to heal. I'm looking to find facts and the forensic truth behind why he or she was killed." Maura said point blank.

Neither Jane nor Angela knew what to say.

"Well that sounds very interesting!" Angela said smiling. "Your parents must be very proud."

Maura smiled. Even though her parents never really payed attention.

"Well you're both here and I'm imagining both of you are hungry." Angela said.

Both Maura and Jane nodded. "Starving." Jane said.

"Well technically you're not starving." Maura said. "If you were starving, that would indicate that you haven't eaten in days or weeks. You'd be incredibly weak and you would look extremely malnourished. You're not starving, you're just very hungry." She said.

Jane just stared in awe. Maura was like a talking encyclopedia.

"Well then I guess I am just very hungry." Jane said teasing.

"Frankie, Tommy dinner!" Angela screamed.

Maura and Jane sat side by side at the table. "My brothers are pests." she whispered to Maura. "And they're going to want your life's story."

Maura chuckled and nodded. She was now curious to meet the Rizzoli boys.

"Woah." Tommy said sitting down. "Who's the hottie?" he said pointing at Maura.

Jane rolled her eyes. Tommy was such a pain. Always getting into trouble.  
"Maura I'd like you to meet the youngest Rizzoli and the troublemaker. Tommy." She said.

"Tommy this is Maura. She's smarter than you'll ever be." she said.

"Jane!" Angela hissed. "Be nice to your brother."

Jane rolled her eyes.

"Hi Maura." Tommy said sheepishly.

Maura chuckled and Tommy. "Hello Tommy." she said shaking his hand.

"Woah who's the babe?" Frankie Jr. said as he sat down.

"Really Frankie?" Jane said rolling her eyes.

Maura laughed. She found it quite intriguing that they thought she was attractive.

"I'm Maura." she said to Frankie. "I'm Janes friend." she said smiling.

"Janey has friends?" Frankie said sarcastically.

Maura stared at him confused. "Why yes she does. She's a very nice person. I wouldn't see why she wouldn't."

Jane looked at her. She suddenly got this warm feeling. "Thanks Maur" she said smiling.

Maura looked at her and smiled back. "You're welcome Jane." she said.

"So what are you studying?" Frankie asked.

Maura looked up. "Forensics and Medicine." she said.

"So you want to be a doctor?" Tommy asked. "That's so cool!"

"She can examine me." Frankie said.

Jane kicked Frankie from under the table. "Knock it off" she hissed.

"I could only examine you if you were dead." Maura said.

"That could be arranged." Jane said giving her brother the evil eye.

"Jane!" Angela exclaimed. "Be nice!"

Maura laughed. "I want to be a medical examiner." she said smiling.

"Maura is studying at Boston Cambridge University." she said proudly.

"I'm the youngest in my class." she said.

"How old are you?" Frankie asked.

"17." she said.

Jane looked at her. "What?" she said.

"How old do I look?" Maura asked.

"19. At least." Angela said.

Jane agreed.

"I graduated early." Maura said. "BCU accepted me regardless of my age."

"Wow." Jane said in awe. "Didn't see that coming."

Maura laughed. She really loved the Rizzoli's.

The Rizzoli's and Maura all were having a wonderful time after dinner that they all lost track of time.

"Oh my goodness." Maura said looking at her watch.

"What is it dear?" Angela asked.

"I didn't realize how late it had gotten." Maura said as she stood up. It was already 10pm.

Jane looked at the time. They were all having so much fun. She didn't want Maura to leave.

"I better get going." Maura said. Jane stood up. "How do you plan on getting back to BCU." She said.

"I can call a taxi." Maura said.

Jane shook her head. "Not this late at night. I'll drive you back. I don't live far from BCU."

Maura nodded. "Okay." she said to Jane. "It was nice meeting you all." she said smiling.

Angela walked over to Maura and hugged her. Maura hated hugs but was okay with Angela for some odd reason. "Come back anytime dear." she said.

"Thank you ." she said.

"Please call me Angela." she said smiling at Maura.

Maura smiled. "Okay. Thank you Angela. I'm sure you'll see more of me."

Angela smiled at Maura. "I hope I do."

"C'mon Doctor Death." Jane said.

"I'm not a doctor yet." she said correcting her.

Jane rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah yeah c'mon. Bye Ma, See ya Pop."

"Bye Janey see you next Sunday." Angela said.

"Bye Jane. Drive safe. Love you." Frank Sr. said.

Jane waved to both then closed the door and got in the car.

"You don't live here anymore?" Maura said getting in.

Jane shook her head as she put on her seatbelt "Nope" she said backing out. "Moved out last year."

Maura simply nodded. She smiled as she closed her eyes for the ride home._What a perfect evening_. she thought.

Jane looked over at her friend who was now asleep._ Perfect night_. She said to herself.

_Maura fit into our family perfectly. There was no doubt that I'd see her again. She and my daughter got along so well. And Maura brought out a side in Jane no one ever knew existed._


	3. Chapter 3

_Now one thing Maura kept quiet was the fact that she came from money. Now I could tell when she walked into my household that she wasn't middle class. She had perfect posture, her hair was perfect and her outfit was obviously designer. But Maura's apartment doesn't scream lower or middle class. It screams I'm from money._

The car ride was rather quiet.

"Maur." Jane said shaking her lightly.

Maura woke up and yawned.

"So we're almost to BCU." Jane said to Maura

"Oh I don't live on campus." Maura said yawning.

"Then where do you live?" Jane said annoyed.

"The Mandarin Oriental" Maura said.

Jane almost had a car wreck.

"Jane?" Maura said. "Everything alright?"

"You live in like upper class Boston!" Jane exclaimed.

"Well I wouldn't call it upper class." Maura said.

"Well I wouldn't categorize The Mandarin Oriental as middle or lower class!" She argued.

"It's just an apartment complex." Maura shrugged.

"Like the nicest apartment complex in Boston!" Jane exclaimed.

Maura laughed as they got to the apartment.

"Come on." Maura said.

"To where?" Jane asked.

"You're coming up with me." Maura said.

"But I'm not dressed like a royal." Jane whined.

Maura rolled her eyes, walked over to Jane's side, opened the door and pulled her out.

"Come on." Maura said. "You'll love it."

Jane gave in and walked towards the doorman.

"Hello ." Jonathan the doorman said smiling.

"Hello Jonathan." Maura said. "This is my friend Jane." she said introducing the two.

Jonathan smiled at Jane. "Hello." He said.

Jane half smiled. "Hi." she said.

Maura giggled. "Come on Jane." She said pulling her into the main lobby.

"Woah." was all Jane could manage to say. The lobby was rather elegant. Dim light, chandelier. It was like a palace.

Maura pulled Jane into the elevator. "Wow." Jane said. "The elevator is even elegant."

Maura rolled her eyes at her friend. It was just an apartment lobby and elevator? What's elegant about either?

When they reached her floor, Maura pulled her key out and opened the door.

"Oh my god." Jane said. "This place is beautiful." She said walking inside.

The door opened to Maura's full kitchen and dining room. Then a very large living room with a large sofa and TV. Down the hall, There was what could be a second master bedroom, but was infact a guest bedroom with it's own full bath. Then two double doors led to Maura's master bedroom. With it's own private deck. She also had a Jacuzzi in her bathroom.

"Your home is bigger than my entire apartment!" Jane exclaimed.

Maura laughed. "It's nothing really. But it's a home."

Two hours past as the two shared stories about their boyfriends and lives.

"Oh god it's 12:30am!" Jane said yawning.

"You are correct." Maura said.

"I guess I should go." Jane said yawning.

"Nonsense." Maura said. "You can stay here. I have a spare bedroom."

Jane looked at her. "But I have no pajamas."

"I have some sweatpants and an oversized shirt I wear when I paint." Maura said.

Jane started in, but Maura jumped in "I'm not letting you drive to the other side of town that tired Jane. Stay here. I insist." she said.

Jane was too tired to argue so she gave in. "Fine." she said.

"Good." Maura said smiling.

Jane walked into the large guest bedroom and folded back the sheets.

"Here you go." Maura said walking in.

Jane smiled. "Thanks." she said as she walked into the bathroom to change.  
Maura sat on the bed and yawned.

Jane walked out surprised Maura was still there. "You never left." she said getting into the bed.

"Never told me too." Maura stated as she climbed in next to Jane.

"Are we having a sleepover or is this your way of telling me you're attracted to me?" Jane asked.

Both women started chuckling before drifting off into a deep sleep.

The next morning, Jane woke up. Maura was nowhere to be found. So she stretched then padded into the living room.

"Morning Jane." Maura said from the kitchen.

"Morning." she said. "Shouldn't you be in class? It's 9:30."

"I have late classes today." Maura said.

Jane nodded.

"What about you?" Maura asked.

"I did my 2 years. I start the Police Academy next week." Jane said.

"I see." Maura said pouring two cups of coffee.

"Thanks." Jane said smiling.

"No problem." Maura said.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Maura walked over to it to see who it was.

"Garrett" she said surprised to see him.

"Hey babe." he said kissing her cheek.

"Hello darling." he said handing her a purple wild orchid. Her favorite.

She stepped aside to let him in.

Jane stood up from slouching over the counter.

"Jane I'd like you to meet my boyfriend. Garrett Fairfield. Garrett this is my friend Jane."  
Jane shook his hand. "Garrett Fairfield as in the Fairfields who own half of Massachusetts?"

Garrett nodded and chuckled. "She's definitely different than your _other_ friends." he said smiling.

"I'm not upper class if that's what you mean." Jane said.

Maura quickly changed the subject. "So what are you doing back from Europe so soon?" Maura asked.

"Business." Garrett said. "I'd like to take you to lunch." he said smiling

Jane rolled her eyes and made gestures in silent. Maura tried hard not to laugh.

"I can't. I have class at 12. How about dinner?" she said trying very hard not to laugh.

"I'm afraid I cannot do dinner. I have a flight to Toronto tonight. But in 2 weeks we are going to the Maldives." he said rubbing her arm.

Jane rolled her eyes and made more faces.

Maura chuckled. "What?" Garrett said confused.

Maura shook her head. "Nothing just thought of something funny." she said.

"What was it?" Garrett asked.

"Last night. I went to Jane's house. Her brothers asked humorous questions at dinner and then we played this ridiculous game." Maura said smiling remembering last nights events with the cake.

Garrett was taken aback. "You went into a middle class home?" he said shocked.

Jane looked at him angry now. "What's wrong with middle class?" She questioned.

Maura was afraid of this but she kept her mouth shut.

"Well... Nothing really." Garrett said. "You're just... Um.." he couldn't say what he wanted.

"Just what?" Jane said "We don't have blood money and we're not proper? We're a_ lower status_?" Jane spat.

"Well look at the time Maura dear I must go now." he said. "I'll call you when I land in Toronto tonight." he said kissing her cheek. "Bye Maura." he said. "Bye Jane."

Jane waved as he left. Maura shut the door then came back into the kitchen.

"Well that was... um." Maura had no words.

"Yeah. It was wonderful. Great boyfriend." Jane said sarcastically.

"He only knows the rich way." Maura said. "It's all he's ever known."

"Yeah.. Right." Jane said.

They both stood there awkwardly for a minute.

"Well I best get ready for class." Maura said. "Here's a key to my place. Feel free to come here anytime." she said smiling. Not realizing she was supposed to give Garrett that key.

"Thanks." Jane said smiling. "Hey do you want to do dinner tonight?" Jane asked.

Maura smiled. "I'd love that." she said.

Jane smiled. "Wonderful! Call me when your classes end." she said jotting down her number.

Maura jotted hers down as well. "Sounds lovely." she said smiling. "See you then!"

Jane smiled and waved at her friend as she exited the apartment still wearing pajamas.

_Garrett Fairfield. Jane said she got a strange vibe from him when she first met him. He was nice looking and proper, but he was a jerk. Maura deserved way better. And Jane knew it. Maura also gave Jane Garrett's key. She had that made for him but hesitated giving it to him. Which in the long run was a good thing. But like I have always said we can't help who we love..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Now there is something I have to say. Maura always eats at Pier La Meau. Why? I have no earthly clue. She just likes it. A lot. Now Jane? She hates it. She thinks it's overpriced and people are stuck up. But something unexpected happened at dinner. Maura finds out Garrett isn't in Toronto..._.

_Maura's Apartment. 4:15pm_

Maura Isles walked up into her apartment. "Oh!" she said as she opened the door. "What are you doing here? We're not meeting until 5pm."

"Well I got bored so I came here." Jane said. "By the way you have absolutely no food edible to any human species. And your magazines suck." she said throwing the magazine down on the coffee table.

Maura sat her purse down and walked over to where Jane was standing. "These magazines are very interesting!" She argued. "And I do have food. I love my fried tofu and kale leaves." She said smiling innocently.

Jane rolled her eyes and smiled. "Oh yes because molecular biostudies are so very interesting. I could like read it all day long." she said sarcastically. "And why didn't you tell me you had kale! I love it." she said in a teasing manner.

Maura looked at her confused. "I don't understand." she said "Why are you saying it in that mannerism?" she said.

Jane stood there and looked at the redhead. "It's sarcasm..." she said.

"Oh." Maura said. "I understand. Sort of."

Jane shook her head. "Nevermind" she said. "How was school?" she said changing the subject.

"Very well thank you." Maura said. "I listened in on a lecture on forensic pathology. It was quite interesting." Maura said.

Jane nodded pretending to be interested. "What did you learn about?"

"Here." she said pulling a notebook out. "read this it'll explain."

Jane opened up the notebook. Maura's handwriting was perfect. She was perfect. _"No Jane stop it."_ she said to herself. She read all about examining the body and performing an autopsy. And how you should never call what you think is blood, blood. Always call it a reddish brown stain. You never know, it could be paint

"Wow." Jane chuckled. "I'll remember this when they give us a lesson on murder."

Maura laughed. "I can't lie or guess." she said. "I break out into hives if I do either." she said.

Jane looked at her. Maura is one amazing woman. Youngest in her class. Genius and she's drop dead gorgeous.

_What is this feeling? Why am I getting butterflies and feeling nervous around Maura?_ she said to herself. It was infact a weird feeling, but she shook it off.

"So where are we going tonight?" Jane asked.

"Pier La Meau." Maura said. "One of my favorite restaurants." she said smiling.

"Sounds... Frenchy." Jane said.  
Maura nodded. "It's one of the top restaurants in Boston." she said.

"Oh." Maura said looking at Jane.

"What?" Jane asked.

"There's a dress code." Maura said eyeing Jane up and down.

"Ugh really?"Jane whined.

Maura nodded. "I think I have something you could fit into." she said. "Follow me." she said.

Jane nodded and followed Maura into her closet. "Geez this closet is bigger than my entire apartment." Jane said looking at the enormous closet.

Maura laughed as she looked for the dress. "Ah." she said. "Found it!" she pulled out an elegant little black dress. It was stunning.

Jane looked at it. It was beautiful. "But I'm a size larger than you are. How will I fit into it?"

Maura smiled. "Because it's your size." she said. "When I bought the dress, I accidentally bought it a size too large." she said. "Try it on." she said handing her the dress.

Jane gave in and went into Maura's bathroom. and came out a few minutes later.

"Well?" she said spinning around.

Maura had no words. Jane looked stunning. The dress fit her like a glove. It made her look like a model. She was beautiful.

"You look amazing." Maura said looking at her friend.

Jane looked in the mirror and was surprised herself. She looked gorgeous. She's never felt like the girly type. Until now.

"You're gorgeous my friend." Maura said smiling. Suddenly getting sweaty palms. _Snap out it Maura you're in a relationship._

Jane looked at her and smiled. "Thanks Maura." she said.

An hour later Maura emerged from her room in a killer red dress and black stiletto heels.

"Ready?" Maura said.

Jane stood up. _Wow Maura is just.. wow. No words just pure beauty_.

"Yeah." She said putting on the red heels Maura let her borrow.

Maura grabbed her wallet and keys and Jane grabbed her wallet, and the two women walked out of the apartment.

"Wow." Jonathan said when he saw Maura and Jane. "You two look beautiful." he said.

"Thank you." they both said in unison.

"You're welcome." Jonathan said. "Double date tonight?" he asked.

Both women shook her head. "Garrett had a flight to catch and my boyfriend is at Quantico training." She said. "So we're going to an incredibly fancy restaurant." Jane said.

Jonathan nodded. "Pier La Meau I presume?"

Maura and Jane nodded. "Only place men wear tuxedos and women wear dresses." Maura said.

Jonathan nodded. "Ah yes. Well I'll see you when you come back." he said smiling.

Both women waved as they got into Jane's car.

"So you and Casey?" Maura said buckling her seat belt.

"What about us?" Jane said starting the car.

"How long have you two been together?" Maura asked.

"A few months. We've known each other since high school." she said.

"Ahh." Maura said. "Well that's a good relationship." she said smiling.

Jane nodded and smiled. "Yeah it is." she said. "So how are you and Garrett the Carrot?" she said joking.

Maura laughed. "He's not a carrot." she said. "And good I guess." she said.

Jane had a weird feeling about Garrett's "Toronto" flight.. "You don't guess Maura." she said. "What's going on?"

Maura sighed. "He's just.. Complicated. It's hard to describe him." she said.

Jane nodded and left it at that. She could tell Maura didn't want to really talk about him.

They arrived at the restaurant and noticed something weird.

"Is that Garrett's car?" Jane said pointing to the Jaguar.

Maura looked over. It was indeed Garrett's Jaguar. "Yes it is." She said curious. "He said he was going to Toronto. So what's he doing here?" She asked.

Jane shrugged. "I guess we'll find out when we get inside." Jane had a bad feeling it wasn't going to be good.

When they got inside Maura turned pale white.

"Maura?" Jane said shaking her.

She was frozen. She couldn't move. Anger and sadness hit her.

"Maura say something you're scaring me." Jane said now worried.

All Maura could do was point. Jane looked over to where Maura was pointing and was now full of rage.

Garrett Fairfield with a blonde chick. Seated at a table for two holding hands.

Jane wanted to kill him for hurting Maura. But knew killing him wasn't gonna solve anything. She's also a complete stranger who you met 3 days ago. Jane said to herself. But she knows everything about me and I know everything about her. She thought about it. It had only been 4 days and she and Maura were like sisters. It was the closest she's ever been to anyone.

"Maura c'mon let's just get out of here." Jane said.

Maura was taken aback. She's never felt this way before. Is this what heartbreak feels like?

Jane pulled Maura out of there and took her back to her apartment.

"Ladies." Jonathan said.

Jane smiled at Jonathan with one hand around Maura's waist guiding her to the elevator.

"Such a couple." Jonathan said chuckling softly.

When Jane and Maura got into the apartment, Jane decided to change into the sweat pants & BPD shirt she owned and called her mother to bring some food over to Maura's.

Maura changed out of the dress and put on yoga pants and a sweater. She flopped on the couch and just stared at nothing.

"Maura?" Jane said kneeling down to her level. "You okay?"

Maura shook her head and then sat up and made room for Jane. "I can't believe he'd do this to me Jane." She said sniffling.

Jane sat down next to Maura "He's a jerk." she said. "He doesn't deserve you Maura." she said pulling her into a hug.

Maura never cries and she hates hugs. But something about Jane. Jane brought the side she let no one see.

"But why Jane?" She said "What did I do wrong?" she cried into Jane's chest.

Jane rubbed her back and continued to comfort her and attempt to calm her down. "Hey now shhh it's gonna be okay." she said "You did absolutely nothing wrong. It was all him. He lost a beautiful, smart, dorky, and adorable girl today." Jane said comforting her friend. "It's his loss. Because any man would be lucky to have you."

Maura looked up and into Jane's eyes. "Thank you." she sniffled. "You're so kind." Maura said now smiling a little. "I've never been so close to anyone ever until you." she said to the brunette.

Jane smiled "You're welcome." she said. "And I know. Until you I was never open to anyone!" she exclaimed.

Maura and Jane both laughed. "It's funny how a stranger becomes your best friend in an instant." Jane said.

Maura agreed. "Thank you." she said hugging Jane.

Jane hugged back and smiled. "No problem." she said.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"I got it." Jane said getting up. Maura sat back down.

Jane opened the door. "Hey Janey. I brought leftover lasagne. Is that okay?" Angela asked.

Jane nodded. "Perfect. Thanks Ma." she said smiling.

Angela walked into Maura's apartment. "Wow." she said. "This place is huge!"

Maura and Jane laughed. "Yeah it's pretty big for one person." Maura said.

"Don't you ever get lonely?" Angela asked.

"Occasionally." Maura said. "But I'm usually too busy studying to ever be lonely." she said.

Angela nodded. Then turned to face Maura. She knew something was wrong. But didn't know what it was. "Everything okay Maura? You look like you've been crying."

Maura nodded. "I'm okay now." she said. "Jane cheered me up." she said putting one hand around her best friend.

"Hey." Jane said."What are friends for eh?" she said smiling at Maura.

Maura smiled back. "Thank you for being my first real best friend." she said smiling.

"Well I best be going on home." Angela said.

Jane hugged her mother and so did Maura. "Bye Ma." Jane said. "Bye Angela." Maura said.

"Bye girls. Love you both!" She said closing the door on her way out.

For the rest of the evening, the girls ate the lasagne and watch sappy love movies. Pretty soon both were asleep on Maura's couch. Maura's head on Jane's shoulder and Jane's

head on Maura's.

And that's where they stayed for the rest of the evening

_Jane had told me that she always had a gut feeling Garrett was a bad guy. Turns out she was right. He was an asshole. Maura deserved better and got better. That night you could tell they loved each other. No matter what they say now. I could see it in the way they looked at one another. Pure. Love._


	5. Chapter 5

_The entire week Maura and Jane were inseparable. Jane spent the night a lot at Maura's apartment and she'd go home to get clothes then come back. They went to movies. Out to eat a lot. Went shopping for some essentials for Jane. Maura was sad that Jane was leaving from October to December. But Jane assured her everything would be okay..._

_Boston 3:15pm_

"I can't believe you're leaving for 16 weeks." Maura said sighing.

Jane looked at her "Hey it'll fly by" Jane said trying to be encouraging. "And I'll be home for Thanksgiving and Christmas." she said smiling.

Maura smiled at Jane. "That is reassuring but it's still a long way aways." she said. "What will I do without you?" she said sighing.

Jane stopped in front of Maura. "Hey I promise you I'll write you every single day." she said. "And you have my Ma, Pa, Frankie, and Tommy to keep you company." she said smiling. "And this puppy." she said picking a little puppy up from the cardboard box.

Maura smiled. The puppy warmed her heart. "It's a Long Haired Dachshund puppy. Male. approx. 6 weeks old." she said. Jane laughed at her. She loved how her best friend knew everything.

"Let's name him Buddy." Jane said smiling.

Maura agreed and smiled "I like that. Molly" Molly barked excitedly. She was eager to go home.

"Did we just adopt a dog?" Jane asked laughing.

Maura nodded "Yes I think we just did."

The women laughed as they went to get a few essentials for Buddy.

"You know." Maura said. "Since you're over all the time, I was wondering if you wanted to move in. I'd love to have a roommate. And I feel rather comfortable with you." she said.

Jane smiled. "I'd love that actually. But I don't think I'll be able to move until after I get back." she said. "I mean considering I leave tomorrow." she said.

Maura hated that Jane was leaving for 16 weeks. It saddened her. Who would she talk too? Who would she go to when she needed advice? The thought made her head hurt.

"That sounds_ perfect_." Maura said to Jane.

Jane smiled. "Great! She said smiling. "I need to get home tonight." she said. "I'm all packed, but I should go home tonight."

Maura's smile faded. "Oh." she said looking down.

"Hey I have an idea." Jane said smiling. "How about you stay at my place tonight. It's not as fancy as your apartment, but it's a good place and you haven't seen it!" She said smiling.

Maura pondered the thought then nodded. "Sounds perfect!" she said smiling. "Wait I don't have pajamas.." she said.

"I've got extra clothes." Jane said.

Maura nodded and they headed towards Jane's apartment.

When they got there, Maura was shocked. It really wasn't anything like where she lived. It was infact smaller.

When they got up to Jane's floor, Jane pulled out the key.

"Welcome to my home!" She said opening the door allowing Maura to walk in first.

"It's definitely smaller." she said. "But I like it, it's cozy."

Jane smiled. "That's what I like about it." she said smiling.

Maura set Buddy down to go explore the house.  
"So." Jane said sitting on the couch next to Maura. "You excited for your fall break?"

Maura shrugged. "I guess." She said.

"Anything planned?" Jane asked.

"Nothing exciting." Maura said. "Maybe go to Paris, but probably not." she said sighing. Jane remembered Maura saying she didn't have a close relationship with her parents.

"Well you know if you get bored, you can always be a Rizzoli while I'm gone." Jane said winking.

Maura laughed. "I could." she said laughing. Even though she'd only just met the entire Rizzoli family, she thought of them as a second family.

"And you know." Jane said. "You will most likely be required to go to Sunday night dinner." she said chuckling.

Maura smiled. "Well I love your mothers cooking." she said winking.

Jane laughed. "Keep that up and my mother might adopt you." she said.

Both women shared a laugh before getting mesmerized by a show on TV.

Before either of them knew it, it was 11:30.

Jane yawned and looked over to see Maura asleep on her shoulder. Jane smiled at the peaceful girl. "Maura." she whispered. Nothing. Jane chuckled softly. Jane poked her nose "Maura wake up." she said laughing.

Maura scrunched up her nose "So.. comfy." she mumbled.

Jane couldn't help but laugh at her. Maura was so adorable. "But it's 11:30 and my shoulder is already falling asleep." she said. "Plus don't you wanna change into comfy clothing?" she asked.

Maura yawned. "I guess." she said sitting up.

Jane chuckled. "Ok then c'mon." She said pulling the sleepy redhead up.

Maura padded into Jane's room. "Here." Jane said handing her a Boston Red Sox shirt. and BPD sweats.

"Thanks." Maura said walking into the bathroom to change. Jane got into the shirt Maura let her borrow and sweats. Then collapsed onto the bed.

3 minutes later, Maura appeared out of the bathroom. She'd taken her makeup off. Natural beauty. She really was beautiful.

Maura collapsed onto the bed next to Jane & Buddy curled up at the end of the bed.

Soon all 3 drifted into a nice peaceful sleep.

The next morning they all woke up at 8:30. Jane took a shower and changed into jeans and a t-shirt. Then Maura took a shower & borrowed jeans and a sweatshirt from Jane. She put her hair back into a ponytail and let a few pieces fall. Then both took Buddy out and fed him.

"What time do you have to leave?" Maura asked.

"10:00." Jane said not really wanting to leave.

Maura sighed. She didn't want Jane to leave. She dreaded this. "Would it be alright if I came to the train station with you and your family?" she asked.

Jane looked at her as if she were crazy. "Why would you think you'd have to ask?" She said. "Of course you're coming. I'm not leaving without saying goodbye to my best friend!" she said looking at her.

Maura blinked. "I always ask. It's polite." she said.

Jane shook her head. "I love how proper you are." she said chuckling.

Maura laughed. "Well it's 9:30 now so I guess we should leave..." She said sighing.

Jane sighed. "I guess we should now.." She said sadly.

"We'll take my car." Maura said grabbing one of Jane's bags.

Jane nodded then picked up two bags. She allowed Maura to exit first, then she closed the door and locked it.

They both got downstairs and put the bags in Maura's trunk. Then both got in the car and Maura turned the radio on.

_I took my love and I took it down,_

_I climbed a mountain and I turned around,_

_And I saw my reflection, in the snow covered hills,_

_Well the landslide brought me down._

Both women listened to the song rather carefully.

_Well I've been afraid of changin 'cause I built my life around you,_

_But time makes you bolder,_

_And children get older,_

_I'm getting older too,_

_Well.._

Jane looked at Maura who pretended to be interested in the road. She realized that, that one song explained exactly how she felt towards Maura. She realized she was the landslide. Jane took a deep breath. Calm down Rizzoli she reassured herself.

When they reached the train station, they were met by Angela, Frank Sr., Frankie and Tommy.

"Hey ma." Jane said hugging her.

"Oh Janey." Angela cried. "Why are you doing this?" She said trying to talk her daughter out of Police Academy for the billionth time.  
"I'm following my dream ma." She said.

Angela hugged her tighter "Don't leave please."

"Ma c'mon you'll be okay. You got Maura." she said looking at Maura.

Maura looked up. She smiled at Jane and then walked closer. "She's correct." Maura said smiling. "I'll be at dinner tonight."

"Oh Maura." Angela said throwing her arms around both Maura and Jane. "I love you both so much." she said hugging them.

"We love you Ma." Jane said.

Jane said goodbye to everyone one by one. Then she reached Maura.

The two stood in front of each other. Jane trying to fight the urge to kiss her. And Maura trying to fight the urge not to break down emotionally.

Jane walked closer and both women held onto one another like they were about to be ripped away from each other forever.

"I'll miss you." Jane said into Maura's collarbone.

"I'll miss you too Jane." Maura said tearing up.

"Now boarding train 3681." Said the intercom.

"That's your train." Maura said wiping her eyes.

Jane nodded wiping hers as well. "I'll write to you." she said. "I promise." The two hugged again and then once more when they got to the loading platform.

"Take care of my family." she said. "Make sure my ma eats and my brothers don't kill one another." she said smiling her.

Maura nodded. "I will Jane. I'll see you soon." she said.

"I love you." Jane said hugging once more.

"I love you too Jane." Maura said sniffling.

Jane said goodbye once more to everyone and boarded the train. She sat down by the window and pulled her MP3 player out and headphones.

_From this moment life has begun_

_From this moment you are the one_

_Right beside you is where I belong_

_From this moment on_

Jane waved once more to everyone and locked eyes with Maura. All this emotion washed over her like a wave.

_I give my hand to you with all my heart_

_Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start_

_You and I will never be apart_

_My dreams came true because of you_

She realized then and there that she couldn't live without Maura. She loved her. A complete stranger. She saw love and her life in her eyes.

_You're the reason I believe in love_

_And you're the answer to my prayers from up above_

_All we need is just the two of us_

_My dreams came true because of you_

_As that train pulled out of the station, I saw Maura and Jane lock eyes. I saw the emotion, the love, everything. In their eyes. It was almost as if time froze just for them. They saw each other in their eyes. Love. Life. Eternity._


	6. Chapter 6

_It seemed like years before December came. Maura came over every Sunday night for dinner and even stayed here for Thanksgiving since her parents were in Italy. She even took me shopping! She really fit into the family. Maura missed Jane though. She missed talking to her and just having the company of someone else in her house. Both women wrote to one another at least once maybe twice a week. It made time go a little faster. But one day, I got a phone call from Jane. She told me Maura loved Christmas and although she'd never admit to anyone but Jane, Jane told me that Maura hasn't experienced a "real" family Christmas. Maura has usually been home alone or went to Europe. Never actually had a "Family Christmas" So she told me she wanted to surprise her with the best Christmas ever._

_Christmas Eve,1995 Rizzoli Family Household_

Maura was helping the boys decorate the christmas tree. She even took part in wrapping Tommy up in tinsel. She was having the best time.

"Maura! Maura!" Angela screamed from the top of the stairs.  
Maura stopped. "Yes Angela?" she hollered back.

"Come up here!" Angela hollered.

Maura put the ornaments down and walked up the stairs and into a spare bedroom which she's imagining was Jane's.

"What do you need?" Maura said looking at the pile of tacky christmas sweaters.

Angela looked up from what she was doing. "Maura you always look so put together." she said smiling. Maura stood there not knowing where this was going.

"Anyways." Angela started. "Everyone in my opinion needs a tacky christmas sweater. And I know for a fact you don't have any tacky things so try these on. They were Janes."

Maura gulped. She _hated_ tacky sweaters. But she knew it'd make Angela happy so she tried them on.

Maura came out with a black sweater with a giant green christmas tree and two kittens playing with a red ball of yarn. This one was by far her favorite.

"Oh Maura!" Angela gasped. "You look adorable!" she said smiling.

Maura blushed. "Really?"

Angela nodded. "Oh darling you look absolutely adorable." she said smiling. She looked at Maura. The sweater dropped below her waist and went perfectly with the dark grey fuzzy leggings she was wearing. She looked like a model.

"Just one more thing to complete the outfit." Angela said picking up an elf hat.

"Oh Angela I don't think-" But Angela already put it on Maura's head.

Maura looked in the mirror and laughed. She loved it. She just wished Jane was here to celebrate christmas with her.

"I have an idea!" Angela said to the family. "Maura come down here!" she screamed.

"Ma got to Maura" Frankie whispered to Tommy. Tommy agreed.

Maura walked down the stairs. Tommy and Frankie stood jaw-dropped at how adorable Maura looked in one of Jane's tacky sweaters and the elf hat was even cuter.

"You look like Santa's little helper." Frankie said putting one arm around Maura.

"Shut up." Maura said playfully punching Frankie in the side.

"So what did you need ma?" Tommy said.

"Well as soon as we finish decorating the tree, we're all going to get into tacky sweaters and take a picture so Maura can send one to Jane." she said.

Maura smiled. "I really like that idea Angela." she said. She's never taken a goofy photo before.

Angela smiled. "I thought you would." she said. "Now come on lets finish decorating the tree." she said smiling. Maura agreed and the two helped the boys finish the tree.

For the next hour, The Rizzoli's and Maura listened to christmas music, threw tinsel at each other and decorated the tree. Even Buddy got in on the christmas family fun.

"It looks great." Tommy said. "But it's missing something."

"The star." Angela said picking the beautiful golden star up.

"That is beautiful." Maura said smiling.

"Would you like to put it on the top of the tree?" Angela asked Maura.

Maura's eyes glistened with happiness. "I would but I'm afraid I cannot reach the top." she said.

"No problem." Frankie and Tommy said in unision.

Maura looked confused. "What-" she couldn't finish the sentence before Tommy and Frankie picked her up.

"Put me down!" Maura exclaimed.

Angela couldn't stop laughing and Frank Sr. took a picture of the extreme chaos. The photo was perfect. Maura was trying to be serious but was laughing in Tommy and Frankie's arms. Both boys were laughing. The picture was just..._ perfect._

"Ok. Can you sit on my shoulders?" Frankie said to a squirming Maura.

"Can I trust you won't drop me?" She said in all seriousness.

Frankie nodded. "You have my word." he said.

Maura nodded then got onto Frankie's shoulders. Angela handed her the star and she put it on the very top. It shined bright.

"This is just... Beautiful." Angela said smiling. Maura nodded agreeing with Angela.

"Tommy go behind me." Frankie said.

Tommy knew what Frankie was gonna do. So he got behind Frankie.

"Maura fall back." Frankie said.

Maura smacked his head. "Are you crazy?!" She exclaimed.

"Okay one Ow!" Frankie said rubbing his head. "And two Tommy is behind you so he'll catch you."

Maura looked at Tommy. "You drop me and I promise you'll regret it." she threatened.

Tommy gulped and nodded "I won't." he said. "Fall."

Angela gasped as Maura fell back into Tommy's arms. "Ok no more manhandling Maura." she said. "She's too delicate."

Maura giggled at that comment.

"Alright!" Angela said. "Everyone go and get changed into their sweaters." All the Rizzoli's moaned then went upstairs to change.

Maura and Buddy sat by the tree when the phone rang.

"Maura can you answer that?!" Angela hollered.

"Yes!" Maura hollered back.

Maura picked up the phone. "Hello?" she said

"_Hey ma-MAURA?!_" The voice on the other line said.

"Jane!" Maura said excited now. It was so good to hear her voice again

_"What-What are you doing at my parents house?"_ Jane asked. It was so good to hear Maura's voice again.

"Your mother called me and told me to come over and get in the spirit of christmas so I came over and we've had the best time!" Maura said gleaming.

_"That's so awesome Maur. I'm so glad you're having a great start to the holiday. What all have you done today?"_ Jane wanted to hear all about Maura's day. Mainly because Maura sounded so ecstatic.

"Well your brothers and I decorated the tree until it became a tinsel fight and then it became 'lets wrap Tommy up in tinsel' and then your mother made me try on this tacky christmas sweater and I actually love it more than my sweater I usually wear on christmas and I'm also wearing this little elf hat. Then we all finished decorating the tree together and your brothers decided to pick me up because your mom wanted me to put the star on the top of the tree. And I got on to Frankie's shoulders and put it on the tree. Now we're getting ready to take a tacky sweater picture!" Maura said happily "Jane I've had so much with your family. They've really made me feel like a family Jane." she said smiling

Jane smiled. She was so happy Maura was happy. _"It sounds like you've had a Rizzoli-Family filled pre christmas day!"_ Jane said to Maura.

Maura smiled. Then she sighed. Jane knew something was up.

_"Maura c'mon talk to me. What's up?"_

"I love your family but I miss you. You're my best friend. I just want you home." Maura said trying to hold back emotions.

Maura was completely oblivious to the fact that Angela had come down and was listening in on the conversation. She knew even though the two have only known each other for a very short time, they had feelings for one another. She smiled knowing Maura made Jane happy.

_"Well you know I'll be home soon. I promise just another week. You got this Maur. I believe in you."_

Maura smiled _"There's that beautiful smile I knew you had._" Jane said through the phone.

"How did you know I smiled?" Maura asked.

_"Sometimes you just know."_ Jane said softly.

There was a long pause for a minute. Before Jane spoke again_ "Hey Maur. I need to talk to ma._" Jane said not wanting to get off the phone with Maura, but needed to talk to her mother.

"Ok. I'll see you soon Jane." Maura said.

_"It will be soon. I love you."_ Jane said.

"I love you too Jane." Maura said back.

Maura saw Angela and handed her the phone. "Hey hon." Angela said into the phone.

"_You got everything?_" Jane asked.

"I do." Angela responded. "When are you coming in?"

_"I'm not sure."_ Jane responded. _"The snow is making it difficult for me to leave." _She said.

"Alright." Angela said. "I cannot wait to see Maura's face when she see's her 'present'." Angela said giggling.

Jane laughed. "_Me either ma. I even have a tacky christmas sweater on just for you and Maura_."

"She's gonna be so happy to see you." Angela said.

"_I know she is ma_." Jane said smiling. _"Hey my cab arrived. So I'll see you at the house_."

"Alright. Be safe babe." Angela said.

"_I will ma. Love you_." Jane said.

"Love you too." Angela said. Then hung up. "Everyone ready?" Angela said going into the den.

The boys and Maura nodded. "I'm quite excited." Maura said smiling.

"You won't be." Frankie said. "Ma is such a control freak when it comes to putting us into an order."

Maura gulped. "Well that shouldn't be a problem then." She said. "Alright everyone up."

The boys got up.

"Now Frankie stand here." Maura pointed. Frankie stood in front of the Christmas tree.

"Not like that!" She exclaimed. "Stand sideways."

Frankie rolled his eyes but did it anyways.

"Now Tommy stand in front of Frankie." Maura said.

Tommy did as told then Maura looked at Frank Sr. "Now you stand a step back from Frankie. That way Angela can be in between you and and Frankie." Maura said. Frank Sr. did exactly that.

"Alright everyone let me get you all into positi-" Angela stopped. "Woah." she said. "This looks amazing!" She looked at her husband, and her two children. "Who did this?" she asked.

"Maura." they all three responded in unison.

Angela stood there in amazement. "How?" she asked. "I usually have to fight them."

"It's quite easy." Maura stated. "Frankie didn't listen and I corrected in a rather stern way and the other two didn't want to get yelled at so they listened and followed directions." Maura said.

Angela nodded.

"Now you go in between your husband and Frankie." Maura said.

Angela did just that.

"Looks perfect!" Maura said clapping her hands together.

"Any room for me?" A familiar voice from behind said.

Maura turned around. "Jane!" she said running towards her best friend.

"Maura!" Jane said spinning Maura around as she hugged her.

"I missed you so much." Maura said tearing up a little.

"I missed you too." Jane said not letting go of Maura.

Without either of them knowing, Frank grabbed the polaroid and snapped a picture of the two hugging.

He showed the photo to Angela. "That's _perfect_." she said smiling at the black and white photo.

The two women came back into the den. "Now Jane." Maura said. "Stand in front of Tommy. He's still taller than you." She said.

Jane did as told. "What are you a photographer?" she smirked.

Maura giggled. It was so good to have Jane home again.

"Alright is everyone ready?" Maura said getting the camera ready.

"What about you?" Angela asked.

"Im.. I'm not apart of the family." Maura said.

"Um yes you are!" Jane said. "Get in the picture. Pop's camera has a timer." Jane said.

"Alright." she said standing in front of Jane.

"Now this picture is perfect." Jane whispered into Maura's ear.

Maura looked at Jane and smiled.

"Ok now is everyone ready?" Frank Sr. asked.

Everyone nodded. Frank set the timer then ran to his spot. He put one arm on his wife's shoulder, then smiled.

The timer went off and they all smiled. The picture was absolutely_ perfect_.

For the next few hours, they all sat around the fire, drank hot chocolate and listened to Jane's story. Before they all knew it, it was 11:30.

"You two realize you're not going home in this weather right?" Angela said.

Maura and Jane nodded. They were both far too exhausted to leave anyways.

Angela brought down two pillows and a gigantic sleeping bag. "I figured neither one of you were going to move so I figured I'd bring you guys a huge blanket and two pillows." Angela said.

Maura and Jane nodded. "Thanks Ma." Jane said.

Angela smiled "Welcome babe." she said. "Night girls love you." She said.

"Love you too." They said in unison.

Jane set up the sleeping bag and the pillows and watched Maura struggle to stay awake.

Jane smiled. "Alright. It's set up." She said to Maura.

Maura moaned.

Jane laughed. "Come here sleepyhead." Jane said grabbing Maura's hand and pulling her down onto the ground.

Maura toppled on top of Jane. Both girls started laughing hysterically.

Maura rolled off of Jane. "What just happened?" She said still laughing.

"I don't even know!" Jane said through laughs.

Both girls laughed a little longer than started to fall asleep.

Maura turned towards Jane facing her as she yawned.

Jane smiled. Maura's yawn was so adorable.

"Best.. Christmas.. Ever..." Maura said as she faded away slowly.

Jane kissed the top of her head. "I know. Merry Christmas Maura Isles. I'll see you in the morning." she said smiling.

Maura closed her eyes and smiled. Then drifted into a deep sleep.

Jane watched her until she fell asleep. This truly was the best christmas ever.

_That christmas was so memorable. The whole idea was Jane's. She wanted to surprise Maura by coming home for christmas. My job was just to keep Maura busy. Maura loved it. All of it. And when Jane surprised her at the door. She was glowing. That was the night I knew Maura loved Jane. Her look told us everything. It was the best christmas ever._

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever! Between school and 15 million rehearsals life has been super crazy! But I have been trying to update on Fridays and weekends! I've also been really sick lately. But I haven't forgotten this story!**

**And thank you for all the awesome reviews! You guys rock! oxo**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Over the next few months, Maura and Jane's friendship only became deeper and stronger. I saw this bond. It grew into something more than a friendship. It was deeper and more intimate, but neither would admit their true feelings to one another. But New Year's Eve.. Changed everything... For Good.**_

_**Authors note: This chapter is going to be much different than the other chapters. I've never written anything like this, so brace yourself!**_

_New Years Eve Maura's apartment._

"So I've got everything." Jane said coming in with 2 grocery bags.

Maura came over to help. "Oh?" she said. "And what is in the bags?"

Jane smirked. "Look in there." she said.

Maura gave her a weird look and looked inside the bag. She gasped.

"Alcohol?!" She exclaimed. "But how?" she asked.

Jane laughed. "I've got my ways." she said winking."Besides if we're going to celebrate New Years Eve, we're going to do it right." she said pulling out the 6 pack of beer, doritos, tacos, champagne, 2 new years tiaras, more junk food and crazy party stuff.

"This food is filled with carbohydrates." Maura said looking at all the food.

Jane nodded "Very good doctor." she said. Maura rolled her eyes. "I've never had beer before." she said.

Jane thought about Maura getting drunk and tried to hide the smirk that was forming. "Well you're going to love tonight." she said smiling.

Maura thought about it. She'd never been drunk in her entire life. But she wanted to. Especially with Jane. "Lets have a party!" she exclaimed.

Jane laughed at Maura's excitement. "Just the two of us?" she asked.

"Well why not. I mean unless you're planning on inviting your family." Maura said.

Jane looked at her wide eyed and shook her head. "Ma would flip out." Jane said.

Maura laughed and nodded. "I have some nice glasses for the champagne." she said.

Jane smiled. "But we're not going to open the champagne until midnight." she said.

Maura nodded. "Well shall we open the food?" she asked.

Jane nodded. "Here." she said handing Maura the New Year's tiara and glasses."Put these on."

Maura laughed and put them on. "Well?" she said. "How do I look?"

Like the cutest person on the planet. Jane thought. "Fabulous." Jane said smiling.

"Oh!" Maura gasped."I have this tube top silver futuristic kind of dress that I have never worn before." she said.

"Well go put it on!" Jane said.

Maura nodded and ran to change.

A few minutes later, she returned. "Well?" she said spinning around. "How do I look?"

Oh my god... Jane thought. You look like a model that just stepped out of a magazine. . Sexy. God... "You look amazing. Like a New Year's princess." Jane said stuttering a little.

Maura blushed a little. "I've never worn it before." She said. "But it's perfect for events like this." she said smiling.

"Well it looks perfect." Jane said smiling. "Lets take a picture." Jane said picking up the polaroid camera she bought.

"Okay!" Maura said excitedly.

They took about 10 pictures. "I love these!" Maura said smiling.

Jane smiled. "Me too Maur." she said looking at Maura. Maura looked at her and for a moment, they were lost in each others eyes. Thinking about one thing.. Love.

The knock at the door broke the gaze and the thoughts.

"That must be the pizza." she said.

"You ordered pizza?" Maura said.

Jane nodded.

"I only eat it if it's-" "If it has portobello mushrooms?" Jane said cutting Maura off.

Maura stood in amazement. Jane read her mind. But how?

"How did you know?" Maura asked. "I don't recall telling you." she said.

Jane smiled. "I just took a guess." She said. "You seem like the type of person who always eats healthy. Hence why I got so much junk food." she said winking.

Maura laughed. As she opened the pizza. One side was all mushrooms, the other side was all pepperoni.

Maura grabbed a slice and took a sip of Jane's beer. "This stuff is delicious!" She exclaimed.

Jane smiled. "I told you like it." she said sticking her tongue out at Maura. Maura giggled and playfully pushed Jane.

Jane brought Maura her own bottle. "Here." she said handing it to Maura. "Drink it so you'll stop stealing mine." she said.

Maura opened it and drank it like it was water. Maura got dizzy for a second.

"Woah there." Jane said catching Maura. "Don't fall now." she said catching the redhead.

Maura giggled. Chugging those two beers already got her drunk. "Jaaaaaaaaaaane." she said giggling.

Jane looked at her holding back laughter. "Yes Maura?" She said letting out a chuckle.

Maura wobbled over to a stereo that was blasting "Dancing Queen" by Abba.

"Come dance with me!" She said twirling around.

Jane set down the beer and walked over to Maura.

_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life._

_See that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the dancing queen._

Jane started dancing with Maura. The song continued.

_Friday night and the lights are low_

_Looking out for the place to go_

_Where they play the right music, getting in the swing_

_You come in to look for a king_

_Anybody could be that guy_

_Night is young and the music's high_

_With a bit of rock music, everything is fine_

_You're in the mood for a dance_

_And when you get the chance..._

"I LOOOOOVE this song!" Maura exclaimed throwing her hands in the air.

Jane laughed. "I can tell." She said taking a swig at her beer.

_You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen_

_Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine_

_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life_

_See that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the dancing queen_

"L.. Lets go to Italy!" Maura exclaimed as she danced.

Jane smiled. "Whatever you want darling." She said winking.

A few minutes later, the song finished and a slower song came on. By this time, both Jane and Maura were pretty buzzed.

"Lets slow dance." Maura said.

"I don't know how." Jane said.

"I'll teach you." Maura said taking Janes hand. Jane was a little hesitant but took Maura's hand anyways.

The two started to dance to the song "When You Say Nothing At All." by Alison Krauss.

"Follow my lead." Maura said. "Let the music flow."

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart_

_Without saying a word you can light up the dark_

_Try as I may I could never explain_

_What I hear when you don't say a thing_

"Am I doing it right?" Jane asked.

Maura nodded. "You're doing amazing." she said.

Jane looked at her and smiled.

Maura kept her eyes on Jane the entire time.

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

_You say it best when you say nothing at all_

The song kept playing, Both looked at each other as they danced around.

_"You say it best, when you say nothing at all." _

The song ended, and Maura did something no one expected. She leaned in and kissed Jane. Not just any old kiss. A deep passionate kiss. Fireworks went off inside both of them.

When they finally broke away, Maura looked at Jane. "I love you Jane." she said. "I know it's only been a couple of days, but I am in love with you."

Jane stood there in awe. Not knowing what to say. She just smiled. "I love you too Maura." she said kissing her again. Maura smiled, then walked over and got the camera. She took more pictures of them. They scattered across the floor.

Midnight struck, and both women heard fireworks.

"Happy New Years Maura." Jane said smiling.

"Happy New Years Jane." Maura said blowing a kazoo in her face.

Jane laughed and they danced and drank and enjoyed life before both women passed out hand in hand on the couch.

_**Maura and Jane still don't remember everything from that night. I remember them showing me the pictures they took, One in particular caught my eye, it was a picture of Maura and Jane kissing. I smiled at that photo. I loved it. It truly was a New Years to Remember.**_

_**Authors Note: I'm so sorry it took me 2 weeks to upload this chapter. I had an unexpected thing happen to me. I broke my ankle and so even though all last week I was home, it was incredibly hard to do anything including to write the rest of this chapter, but I haven't forgotten it! Please review! oxoxo**_

_**Also there's going to be a time jump soon! fair warning**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: I did a huge time jump. Maura is now graduated Med school and is doing Doctors Without Borders despite Jane's pleading to not go. Also I'm going to be putting a character from a different show._**

**_Maura is going to be apart of Doctors Without Borders. Meaning she's risking her life to take medicine and supplies to places that nobody cares about. Jane is trying to stop Maura from going because of how dangerous it is. But Maura insists.._**

_Logan International Airport. 6:15am_

"Maura why are you doing this?" Jane said looking at her.

Maura closed her eyes. "Because Jane, I have too." she said. "These children are in need. They have no medical supplies or doctors because they live in 3rd world countries. They need me Jane." she said.

"I need you here. Safe and Sound." Jane said grabbing Maura's shoulders.

Maura looked into Jane's eyes. She has never once seen her worry. Jane had the look of worry and fear and sadness in her eyes. "Jane I'll be okay I promise. I will write you when I can I promise." she said pulling Jane into a tight hug.

"Flight 5323 from Boston to Uganda now boarding."

"That's my flight." Maura said letting go of Jane.

Jane looked at her. "Please don't get on that plane Maura." Jane pleaded.

"I have too." Maura said. "And you. You're going to be alright because you're Jane Rizzoli. You're strong and fearless and brave and you'll be okay. I'll be ok Jane. I promise." she said kissing her cheek. "I love you." she said.

"I love you too." Jane said teary eyed.

Maura turned around and disappeared through the gate.  
"She's gone." Jane said.

"She'll be back Jane." Angela said putting an arm around her daughter.

Jane looked at her mother heartbroken. "Ma I've never been more scared in my entire life." she said.

Angela pulled her daughter into a hug. "Maura will be okay. She trained for this. She'll be okay. I know she will." she said comforting her daughter.

Jane cried into her mother. She didn't know if Maura would come back. What if she doesn't?

As Maura boarded the plane she felt her heart break a little. She sighed and wondered if she was doing the right thing. But Jane was just her friend. Jane will survive. Maura sat back in her seat and put in headphones and listened to her MP3 player. She looked out the window and teared up a bit. Was she going to survive 6 months away from Jane.

_Uganda 1:15pm_

"Welcome everyone to Doctors Without Borders. My name is Doctor Ryan Witt. I am in charge of the program here in Uganda." he said. "Each of you are risking your lives to help out a country in desperate need which is the most dedicating thing a doctor could do."  
Ryan spoke for a good 15 minutes about who to go to, what to do, where they'll be sleeping. What they'll eat etc..

"Also." Ryan started. "You'll each be working with a partner." He said. "I have you each assigned with someone and I have posted it over on that board." He said pointing to the board. "Go find your partner and assignment. Good luck to you all."

Maura got up and went over to the board with all the other doctors. She saw her name and the person she will be paired with. "Ian Faulkner." She said.

"That would be me." a voice said behind her.

Maura turned around. "Doctor Ian Faulkner." he said extending his hand.

"Doctor Maura Isles." Maura said shaking his hand. Something about him was different. Different in many ways.

"We will be not only working together but we're in a hut together." He said. "I hope you don't mind."

Maura shook her head. "I do not mind at all." she said. "Come on lets see what our assignments are." she said.

Both walked over to Doctor Witt. "Maura and Ian." he said. "You two are going to be working with children in the field with Malakai." he said. "It's one of the toughest jobs because it's with children of the malatia. So remember to be gentle." he said to Maura and Ian. Both nodded.

"Good." Dr. Witt said. "This is Malakai." he said introducing the boy who looked no older than 16. "Malakai. This is and they'll be working with you."

Malakai nodded. "Nice to meet you both." he said. "Follow me and I'll lead you to the hut you'll be in and after you're settled, we'll go into the town and you'll meet my people." he said. Both Maura and Ian nodded and they all headed to the hut. It was bigger than they both thought.

"You two got a nice one." he said smiling. It had a big open space with a very large table. and one bedroom with two cots.

"You'll shower in the river. It's clean don't worry. It's been tested multiple times. And you'll eat with the town every night as a thankyou. And on your last night here, we will have a huge feast." Malakai said. "So unpack and I'll see you in about an hour." Malakai said leaving the hut.

Maura started to bend down to get her bags. "Oh here I got it." Ian said picking up Maura's bag.

"Wow thank you. That's very kind." she said smiling.

"No problem." he said smiling. "Which cot would you like?" he asked.

Maura shrugged. "Doesn't matter." she said.

Ian sat her stuff on the one closer to what is supposedly a window.

Maura unzipped one of her bags and pulled out a photo in a frame of her and Jane. She smiled.

"Who's that?" Ian said.

Maura looked up. "My best friend." she said. "We took this on New Year's Eve last year. It's my favorite." she said smiling down at it. Maura was wearing the silver halter dress. and the New Year's tiara and both girls had a silly expression in the picture.

"Do you miss her?" Ian asked.

Maura nodded. "More than anything in the world." she said. "She begged me not to leave. But I had too." Maura continued. "I promised to write letters. I can do that right?" Maura asked Ian.

Ian nodded. "But it costs." he said. "If you send one a week it's like $4.00 american money I think. But it's worth it to some." he said.

"It'll be worth it then." she said. "How much time do we have left?" she asked.

Ian checked his watch. "I think about another 25 minutes. Why?" he asked.

"So I can write Jane a letter then mail it out tonight." Maura said pulling out paper.

Ian smiled at his new roommate. He could tell that there was more than just a friendship. It was deeper and more intimate. He thought it was the sweetest thing in the world.

25 minutes later Malakai came to get them right as Maura finished her letter.

"You two ready to go to the hospital?" Malakai asked.

Both Maura and Ian nodded. "Oh Malakai?" Maura started. "Can I mail this letter out? It's to a friend back home."

Malakai nodded. "Sure thing." he said we can take it to the mail office on the way to the hospital." he said.

"Wonderful!" Maura exclaimed. She grabbed the letter and her backpack and they headed out.

Maura and Jane's Apartment. 3:45pm the next day.

Jane was sitting on the couch watching the game with her brothers.

"This place is huge." Frankie said. "Like the apartment itself is bigger than our entire house.

Jane rolled her eyes. "It's a decent size for an upper class person." she said.

"Do you like here better than your old one?" Frankie asked.

Jane nodded. "Oh yes. I love this apartment." she said. "I'm so happy Maura wanted a roommate." she said smiling at all the photos. they had developed and framed all the pictures they'd taken since they met. Random photos including the one of Maura, Tommy and Frankie being silly on christmas eve last year.

Jane had all her stuff moved into Maura's apartment last week. They all pitched in and helped. Everything was moved before Maura left.

"I wonder what Maura's doing right now." Frankie said.

Jane looked up. She really missed her best friend. "Probably saving a life." she said.

"I think I know." Tommy said coming through the door with mail. "Letter addressed to Jane Rizzoli from Uganda." he said.

Jane jumped up and grabbed the letter from Tommy's hand. "You're welcome." he said.

Jane shewed him away and opened the letter. She smiled

Dear Jane,

_Hujambo! It means hello in Swahili which is the native language here in Uganda. My plane ride was pretty good and I got here safely. The people here are so welcoming and loving Jane. I really enjoy working with them. The man in charge is very helpful and kind. I can see why the people like him so much. My roommate and partner is Faulkner. He's the kindest, funniest, and sweetest man I have ever met & he is Australian. I enjoy his company immensely. We also have a boy we're working with who shows us around and helps us in the community. His name is Malakai. He can't be any older than 16 or 17 years._

_But I miss you so much Jane and it kills me that I can't call you and I can only send one letter a week. I hate that because I want to tell you what's going on every second I am free. But I can't. They have a rule and I understand that. I have 6 months to work with children of the malatia. I'm nervous, I won't lie. I don't want to scare them. I wish you were here Jane that way I'd know what not to say._

_I hate that I must make this letter so short, but Ian and I are off to save lives of children so I hope you are doing well and I promise to write as soon as I can. I love you Jane and I hope to hear from you soon. Tell everyone I say hello!_

_Upendo, (it means love)_

_Maura_

Jane smiled as she read this. She missed Maura more than anything in the world. She worried about her being in a 3rd world country. Especially Uganda. It's dangerous. Jane walked down the hall and into Maura's bedroom. She sat on the edge of the bed and sighed. It was kinda lonely without Maura there.

"Janey?" Frankie said peeking into Maura's room.

Jane turned around "yeah?" she asked.

"You alright?" he asked. "You're awfully quiet."

Jane nodded. "Yeah." she said. "I just miss Maura." she said sighing.

"Well why don't you write her back and we can take it down to the post office and mail it?"

Jane nodded. "I like that idea." she said smiling.

Community Hospital- Uganda 8:45am

"Dr. Isles and Dr. Faulkner this is Anisa. She's 7 years old and she was diagnosed with Leukemia." Malakai said to Maura and Ian. "She's the sweetest 7 year old you'll ever meet."

"Anisa, Hii ni na wao ni hapa kufanya wewe bora." Malakai translated to Anisa.

Anisa smiled at Maura and Ian and waved. "Where are her parents?" Maura asked.

"Her mother died of AIDS last year and her father is nowhere to be found." Malakai said. "We believe he was killed in the war."

"So she's an orphan?" Maura asked.

Malakai nodded. "Her older brother Enzi and her older sister Faithiya take care of her." He said. "Enzi is working at the moment and Faithiya is at the house."

Maura was heartbroken. 3 little orphan children who have no parents. "How old are Enzi and Faithiya?" Maura asked.

"Enzi is 14 and Faithiya is 12." Malakai responded. "They're very young." he said.

Maura felt sad for them. They deserved so much better than this.

Maura walked back into the room. "Hi Anisa. I'm Maura." she said smiling.

"Je, wewe hapa kufanya mimi bora?" Ansia asked. Maura looked up at Malakai.  
"She asked if you're here to make her better." Malakai replied.

Maura nodded at Anisa. "Yes I am. And so is Ian." she said pointing to Ian. Ian waved at Anisa.

"When will she be released from this place?" Maura asked. "It's not sanitary for her."

"She can probably leave but she could become sicker." Malakai said.

"But this place isn't good for her." Maura said. "She's already sick with Leukemia. She could get a number of illnesses from being around these people who are probably sicker than her and carrying communicable diseases!" Maura exclaimed.

"It's the only hospital in the area. There's another in the city but it takes too long to get there and isn't really any better." Ian said to Maura.

"This isn't fair." Maura said tearing up a bit. "They don't deserve this."

"That's why we're here." Ian said. "We provide the supplies and treatment to these countries." he said. "Dr. Witt said this would be a lot to handle. Are you sure you can handle it?" Ian asked her.

Maura nodded. "I'll be okay. I just need to breathe." she said.

"Why don't you let Malakai take you back to the hut. You need to rest you've been working for 12 hours." he said.

Maura nodded. "I'll see you tonight then?" she asked.

Ian nodded. "Yes you will." he said smiling at her.

"Thanks." she said. "You ready?" she asked Malakai.

Malakai nodded and they headed out.

"Lets stop by the post office." Malakai said. "I'm sure you've got a letter." he said.

Maura nodded. Turns out Malakai was right. She had a letter and a package.

When they got back to the hut, Maura opened the letter right away it was indeed from Jane. It was almost like she was there.

_Dear Maura,_

_I'm so happy you got to Uganda safely and you're enjoying it as best you can. So tell me about Uganda! How is it working with the children? I bet that can be hard because they're children, but I know you can handle it. You're a very warm person, and I think that any child would giggle at the googlemouth that you are ha ha ha. Tommy, Frankie, Ma, Pa and I are doing well. Tommy & Frankie come over a lot so I'm not always alone. I also have some pretty big news. I got promoted to the Homicide Unit this week! I'm so excited to start working in there. I met my partner. His name is Vince Korsak. He acts all tough and badass, but in reality he's such a teddy bear. You'd like him Maura. You'd like him alot. I miss you so much and I look forward to getting your next letter. Everyone says hello and that they love you. Well I have to go. I have to be at work in an hour so fingers crossed for a fantastic first day! I hope your day goes well! I love you!_

_Upendo,_

_Jane_

Maura smiled. Jane said "Upendo" which in Swahili means "Love" that meant alot that she remembered the word. She could really use Jane right now. She really wished she could hug her and talk to her. She really could use one of Jane's warm hugs. So she decided to write to her instead. She told her everything about today.

"Maura?" Malakai said.

"Yes?" Maura said looking up. "Oh hello Malakai." she said smiling.

"I wanted to introduce you to the new pediatric doctor Doctor Arizona Robbins."

**A/N: This chapter will be continued into the next chapter So that's why Angela's dialogue isn't here. That's also why I left it at a cliffhanger.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Uganda 10pm**

Maura couldn't believe it. Arizona Robbins in flesh.

"Hello Maura." Arizona said. "It's been a long time."

Maura gulped. She really had no idea how to approach this. Arizona was one person she never thought she'd see again. And in Africa of all places.

"Hello Arizona." Maura said swallowing hard.

Malakai looked at the two women "You two know each other?" he said confused.

Both women nodded. "Yes we do." Maura said.

"How?" Malakai asked. It's rare that any doctors know one another before entering the program.

Arizona looked at Maura. "Let's just say we were close." she said.

Malakai nodded. "Well since you two know each other, you will be quite good roommates." he said.

Maura looked at Malakai confused. "I thought Ian and I were rooming together?"

Malakai shook his head. "Not anymore. He's going back to the states to get medicine." he said. " is his replacement."

Maura nodded.

"Well I'll leave you two and I'll be back tomorrow morning." Malakai said.

Maura nodded. "Can you take this by the post office?" She asked handing him the letter.

Malakai nodded. "Sure thing." he said smiling. "Night ladies."

"Goodnight." Maura said waving.

"See you tomorrow." Arizona said.

Malakai waved then disappeared into the night.

Maura walked into the bedroom and sat on the cot and sighed. Arizona was in the past so she thought. She wanted Jane so badly. She could use her right about now.

"So how've you been?" Arizona asked taking the sleeping bag out and putting it on the cot.

"I've been well." Maura answered.

Arizona looked at her. "I've missed you." she said walking over to her and sitting beside her.

Maura gulped. She didn't know what to say. "Thanks I think." she said.

"I've been thinking a lot about you." she said putting her arm around Maura's waist.

Maura suddenly felt uncomfortable. "Arizona." she said. "Stop."

Arizona looked at Maura. "I don't understand." she said. "It's not like you're dating anyone."

Maura swallowed hard and prayed the hives wouldn't show up. "I have a girlfriend at home. Her name is Jane and we've been dating for about 3 years." she said not believing she had just said that. "So yes Arizona am dating someone and you need to stop." she said harshly.

Arizona took her arm away from Maura's waist. "I'm sorry Maura I- I didn't know." she said. "I thought there was still something there." she said quietly.

Maura looked at her. "Arizona, we ended things about 8 years ago in England." Maura said.

Arizona sighed. "I know I just.. I'm sorry." She said. "I thought you'd get hives because I figured you were lying, But you obviously didn't."

Maura looked down. No hives. That's strange she thought.

"Because I'm not lying." Maura said. "I'm going to bed now." she said.

And that's just what she did. So Arizona thought.

**Maura and Jane's Apartment 8pm**

"Hey Tommy check the mail will you?" Jane said while making a sandwich.

"Sure thing." Tommy said getting up.

Jane finished making the sandwich and then bit into it. "Heaven" she said chewing.

"Got the mail." Tommy said. "You two get so much mail."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah yeah." she said. "Anything interesting?"

Tommy went through it. "Well lets see.. Bill, college, BPD, Letter from Maura, bills" he said treading off.

Jane ran over and grabbed the mail out of Tommy's hand.

"Jesus Jane you think you could ask for the mail instead of grab it outta my hands?" he said.

"I'll try to remember next time." she said walking into her room. Jane sat on the edge of the bed and started reading it.

_Dear Jane,_

_This day has been incredibly difficult. I started working with a little girl with Leukemia today. Her name is Anisa. She's 7 years old. She's so sweet and I'd think you'd like her alot. But she is very sick and the hospital is very disgusting. It's not safe for her at all Jane and I wish I could do something about it._

_But that's not why I'm sad. Jane, Anisa is an orphan along with her two other siblings Enzi who is 14 and Faithiya who is 12. They have been taking care of Anisa since she was a baby. Their parents died of AIDS. It's so sad Jane. To see a young girl have to grow up this way. Not knowing if she'll make it another day. Not ever meeting her parents. Can you imagine? I know I didn't know my biological parents, but atleast I know somewhat about who I am._

_These kids also got to me Jane. I had to leave the room because it hurt. Honestly Jane I'm not sure how much longer I'm going to be working over here. This is one of the many reasons why I don't want to work with living patients. This is why I want to become a Medical Examiner. I'd rather work on the dead than the living._

_Well Malakai has just informed me of a new person joining our team so I must go. Write me soon Jane._

_Upendo,_

_Maura_

_Oh PS look in the envelope. I sent you something:)_

Jane wiped away a tear. Maura wasn't the kind of person to get really emotional. She didn't like getting emotional. But seeing how much she cared about this little 7 year old girl, made Jane kind of emotional herself.

Jane looked inside the envelope and found a beautiful necklace and two photos. On the back of the necklace there was an engraving. "Kuamini" which means "Believe." Jane smiled and then put the necklace she looked at the first photo. It was a photo of Maura riding an Elephant. Jane smiled. Maura's expression was priceless. She looked terrified yet she was having so much fun. The second was of her and Ian and Malakai. They were dancing a traditional African dance called the "Alokli". All three had shakers on their ankles and Maura had a beautiful skirt on and a wrap top. She had no makeup on and she had this bright smile on her face. She looked beautiful. On the back Maura had wrote something.

"The people in this community release stress through dance. Best stress reliever ever!" Jane could almost hear Maura say those words. She missed Maura. She missed her so much. She missed her googlemouth. She missed her smile. Most important she missed her presence.

"You have a package." Tommy said breaking Jane's thoughts.

Jane looked at Tommy. "What?" she said. "I didn't order anything." she said.

Tommy shrugged. "Apparently you did because this person is here saying they have a delivery for you and they won't go away until you sign off." he said.

Jane stood up and followed Tommy out. "Whatever it is I didn't order it." she said.

"So you want me to go back to Africa?" a quite familiar voice said.

Jane looked up. She couldn't believe it.

"M-M-Maura?!" Jane managed to say.

Maura smiled and nodded. "It's me. In the flesh!" she said walking over to her friend.

Jane grabbed hold of her and hugged her tight. "I've missed you so much." she said.

"I've missed you too Jane." she said. "I brought three little ones with me." She said. "Anisa, Enzi, and are all here to get medical treatment then then they'll be adopted hopefully together."

Jane smiled at Maura. She was so proud of her. "That's so wonderful Maur." Jane said smiling. "So tell me everything." she said as they both sat down on the couch.

"Africa was beautiful. Everything was so exotic." She said.

Jane smiled. "That's great!" she said.

Maura nodded then sighed.

"Maur what's wrong?" Jane asked.

Maura shrugged. "Someone from my past showed up.." she said.

Jane looked at her puzzled. "Who?" she asked.

Maura looked at her. "An old ex." she said. "I experimented a little while in high school.." she said.

Jane looked at her confused. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

Maura sighed. "I dated a girl Jane." Maura said.

Jane looked at her shocked. She never saw Maura as a lesbian or bisexual. Jane smiled at the thought as Maura as a lesbian. How sexy it'd be. "Wow." she said. "That's different." she said.

Maura looked at her. "You're not creeped out by me being this way?" she asked.

Jane smiled at her. "Absolutely not." Jane said. "You're my best friend. I love you just the way you are." She said.

Maura put her hand on top of Jane's and smiled. "Thank you." she said.

"No problem." Jane said. "So what happened between you and your ex girlfriend while you were in Africa?" Jane asked.

Maura took a deep breath. "Well the first night she was trying to be touchy feely, and I wasn't comfortable with it." she continued. "So the only way I got her to stop was by saying I was seeing someone."

Jane looked at her. "Who did you say you were seeing?" she asked.

Maura swallowed a lump in her throat. She had no idea how Jane would react. "I said I was seeing you." she said. "You were the first person I thought of Jane."

Jane looked at her. She really didn't know what to say or do. She was speechless. But she was oddly happy and honored and part of her wished it was real.

"Are you mad?" Maura asked hoping she wasn't.

Jane shook her head. "Not at all!" she said. "Maura it's pretty awesome that you made me your girlfriend." Jane said.

Maura looked at her shocked. "So you're not angry?" she asked.

Jane shook her head. "How could I be?!" she exclaimed. "My girlfriend is hot." she said winking.

Maura laughed. Part of her wished it was true. That she and Jane were together. She wanted it more than anything. But did Jane feel the same way...

_**So as you can see these two are clearly made for one another. Distance was good for them. They needed it for their love and friendship to grow. Both were too stubborn to tell one another their true feelings, but they felt the same. It was true love.**_

_**A/N: I'm going to do a time jump to the future. I haven't decided yet what year but somewhere between 2007 and 2010. Please review! I loved your last reviews! You guys rock! oxox**_


End file.
